character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Paleomario66/Death Battle Info
Like Wither's Blog, this is not related to our wiki. It's Death Battle related, but I wanted to share it with you guys first. Like Wither's blog (which I took inspiration from), this will have DB Info for various characters, in the same style as the DB Info on Death Battle Fanon Wiki. You're free to use them for anything you like, even on sites that aren't DB Fanon Wiki, such as Super Death Battle Fanon Wiki, Total Warfare Fanon Wiki, DeviantArt, Fanfiction.net, or any thing like that; AS LONG AS YOU GIVE ME CREDIT FOR THE INFO. Krillin Background *Name: Krillin (Kuririn in the manga) *Aliases: Turillin (by Beerus), Mini Monk (by Android 17) *Occupation: Z Fighter *Date of Birth: October 29, Age 736 *Age: 44 *Height: Far shorter than Goku *Married Android 18 and had a daughter named Marron General Attacks *Best Headbutt *Balloon Technique *Farting *Afterimage *Tri-Form *Diving Kick Ki Attacks *Ki Blast *Destructo Disk *Solar Flare **Solar Flare x100 *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Homing Energy Wave *Photon Bomber *Scattering Bullet *Double Tsuihikidan *Spirit Ball Ki Manipulation *Flight *Telekinesis *Ki Sensing *Telepathy Strength/Destructive Power *Killed 4 Saibamen *While training for the Tournament of Power, fought on par with Android 18 *One of the strongest humans in Dragon Ball, along with Tien and Master Roshi Speed *While training for the Tournament of Power, could keep up with Android 18 Durability *Survived a kick from a suppressed Perfect Cell (though his neck was broken) Weaknesses *Cannot breathe in space *Gets cocky when winning *Has died 3 times (4 if you count Dragon Ball GT) *Constantly gets his ass kicked *Angered if someone makes fun of his height or baldness *Sometimes has a tendency to drop his guard Perry the Platypus Background 5 years ago, Perry lived at the OWCA animal shelter, and he was adopted by child geniuses Phineas and Ferb into the Flynn-Fletcher family after he was able to look at both of them at the same time. From that point on he was their pet with a double life as a crime-fighting secret agent for OWCA, the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. He often would sneak off during the day into his secret lair. He would gain information from Major Monogram about his regular mission to fight his archnemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Personality *Extremely serious as Agent P, often annoyed when Major Monogram or Carl the Intern does something funny when he is being briefed about a mission *Selfless and devoid of vanity *Really cares about his host family, whenever they are threatened, he will go in serious mode to take down his enemy quickly *At some points has even been nice to Dr. Doofenshmirtz Intelligence/Sanity *Not excellent at stealth, but he is pretty good at it, often sneaks away when nobody was looking *Master of escape, can break out of multiple kinds of traps Powers and Skills *Master of Platyjitsu **His own fighting style, also known as "Way of the Platypus" *Poisonous Spurs **Spurs on his feet, which all platypuses have *Consistently shown to be the best out of the OWCA agents *Great with disguises Weapons and Equipment *Various vehicles **Hover cars **Hover boards **Hang gliders **Jet skis **Airplanes **Military glider **Scooters **Submarines **Jet-packs ***Has a turbo mode which increases its speed immensely *Ray gun *Grappling hook *Remote to access various entrances to his lair *Fedora **Can be used as a saw blade *Suitcase **Has many whistles which can summon various animals from a whale to a group of bats *Several communication devices **Used to get information on his enemies *A crossbow *A particle disruptor *A hand-held buzz-saw *A fishing pole. *An escape cone *A computer virus PDA *Two memory erasers Strength Feats *Casually able to crash through walls and ceiling with ease *Could beat up Doofenshmirtz, who survived being hit by a 2 ton tinfoil ball traveling at 200 mph Speed: 200 mph or 89.408 m/s Mass: 2 tons or 1,814.37 kg Kinetic Energy: 7,251,846.80208384 joules (0.0017332329832896366945 tons of TNT) 9-A (Room or Small Building level) **Doofensmirtz has also survived building-destroying explosions point blank numerous times, and has even survived getting stomped on by a skyscraper-sized robot capable of smashing large buildings, and casually ripping towers out of the ground *Defeated a cyborg version of himself Speed Feats *Can dodge lasers Durability Feats *Can trade blows with Doofenshmirtz *In an alternate timeline where Candace busts Phineas and Ferb in the first episode, after missing a helicopter with his grappling hook, and he is hit by the tinfoil ball, but Doofenshmirtz escapes and Perry is put into a full body cast for 18 months Other Feats *Defeated robots created by a more evil and threatening version of his nemesis *Teamed up with the Avengers to fight crime Weaknesses *Quite a bit gullible, falls into almost all of Doofenshmirtz's traps, but he usually can escape when Doofenshmirtz doesn't let them out himself *Often needs help when dealing with threats greater than Doofenshmirtz, like the Regurgitator Skipper the Penguin Background Skipper, along with Kowalski and Rico, was born in Antarctica. One day, he realized that the way of life for most penguins made no sense to him at all, and he decided to reject nature. When he saw that an egg was rolling away, he made it his mission to save it. His determination led him to take on a group of leopard seals along with Kowalski and Rico. In the end, they succeeded, and from that egg came the fourth member of their group, Private. On a piece of ice, they were floating across the sea and eventually they became known as the Penguins of Madagascar and lived in the Central Park Zoo in New York. Personality *Acts like a 'Nam veteran with regards to some kind of Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder *Believes that a friend is just an enemy who hasn't attacked you yet *Has no idea of how to act like a real penguin, with Private having to give him advice when he's under close observation by humans. *Very suspicious, usually mistrusts those whom the other penguins have all fallen for *Occasionally a bit cold, often does things only because the other penguins, especially Private, want him to. *Has a tendency to overestimate his own abilities, taking on opponents many times his own size, and continuing the attack even when it's shown to be totally ineffective. He claims to not know the meaning of the word 'surrender' and always has trouble admitting fear of anything. *Has a tendency to overestimate his own abilties *Hates hippies *Has Trypanophobia (Fear of needles) *Believes women are weak and need protecting *Rather xenophobic, believes that any species other than avian (especially mammals) is inferior *Has a fragile ego Intelligence/Sanity *An excellent martial artist *Appears to suffer from Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder *Suspicions about those the other penguins have fallen for has turned out to be correct *Barely outsmarted Captain Chantel DuBois, an animal control person who could run through walls with ease Powers *Master of stealth and strategy *Toon force **Physical and Magic Satchel Toonforce ***Allows him to pull items out of nowhere, like nickels or mirrors *Does not have any weapons that he can get without Rico vomiting them up, which is outside help Skills *Of the four penguins, Skipper is the best at hand-to-hand combat *Knows CQC, Judo, and Kung-Fu *Able to sneak up on opponents and knock them out by hitting their pressure points. Strength Feats *Casually took down the old lady who could trade blows with Alex the Lion **Alex could lift a giraffe, zebra, and hippo at the same time, and survive a punch from another lion with cracked the ground several meters away *Stomped a full grown gorilla with ease *Held his own against an elephant and a bloodlusted kangaroo Speed Feats and Reaction Speed *Can dodge and even dance with missiles *Able to dodge and reflect multiple lasers *Can control a jetpack that created a sonic boom Durability Feats *Survived being launched from a cannon in New York all the way to Fort Knox in Kentucky Distance: 1,074.0 kilometers Time: 46 second Speed: 23347.82608695652 m/s Mass: Unknown, but estimated to be 5.5 kilograms (considering Skipper best resembles an Adélie penguin) Kinetic Energy: 1,499,082,703.2136104 joules (0.35828936501281322125 tons of TNT) 8-C (Building level) *Tanked the explosion of the North Wind's plane Other Feats *Had to save himself when his team was attempting to rescue him *Has bailed his team out of trouble several times Weaknesses *Seems to suffer from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder *Often relies on his team, though he can fight on his own *Takes too many risks Category:Blog posts